


the performance

by Newton_Scamander



Series: monster band universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autistic Character, Epilepsy, Monster Universe, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Pet Names, Seizures, Trans Character, its not specifically stated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newton_Scamander/pseuds/Newton_Scamander
Summary: He was waiting for this day since he was a kid.1 little thing went wrong and his big day went down the drain.
Relationships: Nate/Alistor, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: monster band universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156916
Kudos: 1





	the performance

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic. Any comments or improvements would be extremely helpful.
> 
> these are my original character and are set in a monster universe but it's not specifically stated, this will eventually become part of a bigger series.
> 
> tw//  
> epilepsy  
> seizures  
> vomit mention  
> hospital mention

Today was the day. Opening night, the day he was waiting his whole life for. His band had finally gotten a venue after months of waiting.   
The young male in question was Nathaniel Grey, but call him by his full name and he’ll delete you from existence. Which a lot of people finds ironic seeing as he chose Nathaniel himself later in life. He was a short man with hair that reminded his bandmates of the night sky, a mix of blues purples and black all swirling through his hair. 

He was currently looking in the mirror trying to cover up his freckles, that he just despised and wished he could rip off his face, with makeup and add his signature gothic look. He was wearing a yellow shirt and black vest, and black combat boots laced up with trans flag laces. His makeup looked messy but purposely so, carefully applied eyeshadow around his eyes with a deep purple adorning his lips. This was something people laughed at him for, dressing so formally for a punk rock band, but others praised him fro his gothic look. His bandmates were looking at him in worry, he’d been acting off all day but Nate denied any claims because this was his big night, he was determined to not let anything bad happen. A key fact about Nate, he’s epileptic, among many other things. 

Nate knew a seizure was coming, he always knew. His body had strange ways of telling him one was coming. One time is could be the sudden need to eject everything he’s ever eaten from the way he put it in in the first place… other times it was just a fuzzy feeling all over his body that made him feel distant from reality... Other times it would just come out of nowhere giving him seconds to react before the seizure hit. 

Today hed felt it, just there all day, a heavyweight on his whole body that made it feel like gravity had been turned up on just him. He knew a seizure was coming but yet he did nothing to aid himself. He could have easily told someone yet he didn’t, this was his big day after all… THE performance. They would never let him perform if he even felt slightly off. No, he had to push through... He would be fine. Right?

He was not ok. The second he got onto the stage, with those blinding lights shining down onto him, he felt himself go dizzy and not with adrenaline or performance nerves. But he would power through, he always did.  
He got through the first song but he was moving around the stage a lot, to hide the slight tremble of his muscles.  
The second song came and went just as fast. He’d lost all colour to his skin at this point, clearly visible against his makeup... What makeup, it had been washed away by the sweat that his body was producing by the buckets.   
The third song was when everything hit the fan. He could feel his words slurring as he tried to push on, this was his big night after all. His body didn’t agree with his sentiment as he went limp and everything faded to black. The seizure had hit.

The next Nate knew he was opening his eyes to blinding white and a throbbing in his head, a sight he knew all too well. He was in the hospital again. His bandmate and loving partner, Alistor, was by his side.

Nate looked up trying to form words but only mumbles came out but it was enough to alert Alistor of his waking.   
Alistor looked relieved, “you hit your head relay hard when you started seizing… it was really scary Nate” their voice was weak as if they had just finished sobbing, “you were seizing for 12 minutes... I thought I was going to lose you”

Nate teared up reaching for Alsitor’s hand, trying to slur an apology. Alistor carefully took nates hand as if he were made of glass kissing it gently, a comforting gesture between the both of them.   
“Why didn’t you tell us, Nate... We could have helped.” Alistor’s thick Irish accent spoke, voice heavy with emotion.  
Nate looked but taking a deep breath trying to focus on speaking clearly for his beloved drummer “big night.. didn’t wanna’ rewin it”.  
The drummer gave the signer a gentle but grounding hug. “I forgive you, Nate... But please, just take care of yourself, for me”   
Nate nodded mutely, still groggy after the events of the night. He did need to start taking better care of himself. Nate was scared. Scared of seizing then waking up in a new unknown location. Scared of his loved ones leaving him for his high maintenance body. Scared that his beloved drummer would eventually get sick of him and just leave. Scared one day he would go under and never wake up again. 

But for now, cuddles and the background of a steady beeping heart machine was just enough to distract him from these thoughts. His drummer was here and everything was feeling less fuzzy and heavy. his big night didn’t go as planned, but there would be other times And with that thought Nate drifted into a peaceful sleep in his beloved drummer’s arms.


End file.
